


Knight Mode [A Prince and His Defender]

by immoralities



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BAMF Lance, GUYS I JUST JOINED THE FANDOM, Gay space dorks FUEL ME, HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE, He also has named the voice in his head Tio, Keith is a precious baby your argument is invalid, Lance is so smitten and he doesn't even know it, M/M, Pidge knows how I feel, Protective Lance, Reincarnation, Soulmates, basically Lance is a knight and Keith is the prince, i am in KLANCE HELL, set in CANON because I'm a slut for canon fics, sort of, this ship has ruined my life, why isn't there more protective Lance, why? I honestly couldn't tell you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 18:55:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8068867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immoralities/pseuds/immoralities
Summary: So, Lance has a voice in his head. No, don't give him that look, he's (probably) not insane.(Alternatively, Lance realizes he's a knight destined to protect Keith based on the info given from a voice in his head named Tio. He goes with it.)





	1. Chapter 1

 

So, Lance has a voice in his head.

No, don't give him that look, he's (probably) not insane, which is a relative thing because the crazy people are usually those who say they're not, but this is not that situation. How does the man know this? In answer, Lance will say that this 'voice' isn't causing him major psychosis. It's not telling him to murder anyone (innocent, anyway), or plot some scheme for world domination, in fact, the blue paladin believes it's actually that this voice is not even from his own subconscious. Telepathy most likely-or perhaps something more.

But, it was certainly not the time to contemplate Lance's mental health or even the voice's origin.

It's what the voice is saying that's caught his attention.

Now, the voice or Tio, as Lance so wonderfully named him, made himself known just as Lance got his chance at being a pilot. Of course, Tio is one hell of a storyteller-or so the paladin liked to tell himself because the shit heard on a daily basis just had to be some badly written fantasy story that one may find in the back of the library-not that Lance would know considering the library was not and will never be one of the places he actually bothers to go.

In anyway, Lance decided that he was far too lazy and much too busy to really block Tio out, and that in turn meant that he actually listened to all the bullshit that was said. It went something like this-

_The most skilled and loyal knight of his majesty's guard, Lancelot McClain, must protect the prince. It is his duty century after century, and will be so until the day he dies._

_Keith Kogane of the royal bloodline must be kept safe at all times. If any danger is to come his way, Lancelot, the immortal monster slayer and master swordsman will unleash a wrath unlike any other. It is a fate buried deep within the man's bones and blood._

_Just as well, it is destined that the prince and his knight are bound into one soul, one heart-_

Like Lance said, _bullshit_.

Because, first of all, Keith was that prodigy kid that got kicked out of the Garrison, which already shatters the idea of him being anything remotely 'prince-like' in any era. Second of all, Keith is a rival, a robot inside a human body that can do every-fucking-thing like he's been doing it for years, so why in these how-many-solar systems would Lance ever dedicate a second of his time-let alone his entire life-to protect the bastard?

Of course, these were the McClain boy's thoughts before he was closely acquainted with Keith.

 

  
_____

 

Shit.

Shit. Shit. Shit. _Shit_.

As he sat new room in a new house (castle) on a new planet, Lance had to rethink his entire existence as a human being (not an immortal knight-those don't exist, but then again, _aliens_ and pretty lively _mechanical lions)_ because fucking _Keith Kogane_.

Keith is everything and nothing Lance thought he would be, and it's absolutely devastating. Keith is supposed to be a cocky asshole who is always trying to show off and prove he's the best in everything he does. Keith is supposed to look down on anyone and everyone as nothing but scum beneath his show. Keith is supposed to despise Lance with the passion of a thousand burning suns-

Keith is not supposed to be an emotionally constipated _child_ with soft eyes and a kind heart. Keith is not supposed to be one of the smallest out of the five of them next to Pidge-who doesn't technically count as small because _wow_ that personality is a character and a half-Keith is not supposed to look so lost and alone when being in a group-in a team. Keith is not supposed to look like a helpless little- _what_ , Lance doesn't even know-when he's even remotely scared or worried.

Keith is not supposed to be a lot of things. But he is.

It's even worse when the team realizes this; realizes Keith is just an orphan who wants a family, is just a kid with an outstretched hand in the way he sometimes tries too hard, and is technically an infant in the ways a team relationship works.

They all start to dote on him some-Allura and Coran practically adopt him, the way they check on the boy constantly, Shiro gives him extra praise when missions go exceptionally well and even when they don't which makes him more dad-like then ever, Pidge sits with Keith and just...talks when he seems lonely, and Hunk is his usual generous self.

With all this, Keith mostly seems at a loss for what to do, like a child when his parents first drop him off at school. Sometimes he turns red with all the affection, and other times he looks like he may cry because it doesn't seem real. It's humanizing and sad and endearing all at once-

And Lance is presently going insane.

Because there's a big part of him that wants a rivalry, wants a chance to one up the best, bury Keith in the ground, and take the title of best pilot and best paladin because despite all the innocence he has, Keith is still a great fighter and a force to be reckoned with in a war-

But there's a larger part, a much stronger part, that feels Keith will and should always be above him, should always be in front just so Lance can keep an eye on him. It's a mindset that screams for Lance to wrap the boy in a blanket and hide him away from the world and their current living situation because it is dangerous and Keith could die and how would Lance live with himself if-

_Bullshit. So much bullshit._

Lance feels partially-no, scratch that, _wholly_ \- irritated at the mental war going on in his head when there shouldn't even be one in the first place. All Lance should be thinking about is saving the universe from hostile aliens then flirting with non-hostile but extremely sexy alien women.

He shouldn't be thinking about every possible way to get Keith to safety in an emergency. He shouldn't be holding himself back from stepping in front of the shorter boy when a threat comes there way. He shouldn't be thirsty for blood and itching for a sword in his hand when Keith is injured. He shouldn't be trying to pay more attention to Tio than usual for anymore instructions. He shouldn't, he shouldn't, he shouldn't.

The point is, however, that Lance does think and do all these things, and it's causing a number of actions the blue paladin has no idea what to make of.

Since Keith and himself had reconciled some-reconciled meaning that Lance had finally stopped acting like an asshole for an extended length of the time-he found that his-what to call it-instincts, maybe, took over from there-also, Tio became more frequent and substantially more annoying.

Whenever Keith was in the room, Lance's senses went on high alert and Tio would repeat day in and day out-

_The prince must be protected, only the great knight can guard-_

_The two souls must connect-_

Honestly, it made Lance want to bang his head against the damn wall.

And now, without the constant bickering, the blue paladin's focus was solely put on Keith's every small, almost-there-but-not smile, every bruise and cut, every act and word day in and day out-

"Are you okay?" Pidge's voice snaps Lance out of his inner turmoil, and immediately he looks to her, smoothing his expression into one of ease and amusement.

They're in the main lounge of the castle, just the two of them although the rest are not far away. It was quiet, Pidge experimenting on her tablet and Lance laying down on a separate couch, intent on taking a nap before he got too caught up in his own thoughts.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" He questions lamely, gaze drifting here and there to seem nonchalant and as if he wasn't just debating the fact that he could be a reincarnation of some medieval fantasy novel.

Pidge raises an eyebrow, her gaze amused, if slightly suspicious, "You looked especially constipated. For a while there I thought you'd spontaneously combust with how broody you were."

Startled, Lance has the decency to be offended because no, he doesn't brood. That's only a thing that Keith does, and even then nobody ever calls him out on it-maybe because the red paladin looks more like a kicked puppy than constipated but-

Okay, so that's understandable then.

Opening his mouth to tell the girl he was completely fine and there was nothing to worry about, Pidge speaks up before he can.

"You've been acting weird lately," she states, now looking back at the device in hand. It's said casually, but Lance can sense the hidden question, and he tenses up just slightly, side-eyeing the girl warily.

Instead of displaying the surprise and instant need to leave the room, though, Lance simply rolls his eyes, laying his head back against the couch, "And how have I been acting 'weird' as you so elegantly put it?"

Letting out a breath, Pidge gently sets her tablet a side, narrowing her eyes behind her glasses.

"That's exactly what I'm talking about. This thing," she replies, waving her hand to him in a vague gesture with an exasperated gaze rather than a suspicious one, "The complete lack of comebacks, and 'as you so elegantly put it?' You're not that eloquent and we both know it. You're so much more-so much more calm and collected now. You handle situations like you actually give a damn rather than pretending you don't-"

"So me acting like a mature adult is weird now?" Lance deadpans, trying desperately to hide a wince at the real truth behind his actions.

Instincts taking over the past few weeks, Lance had been so set on making sure Keith was alright that he'll admit he had buckled down some on the reckless antics. Strange as it was at first, it soon became natural-second nature, even-to take command when something went wrong, or become extremely aware of everyone and everything in any vicinity that included Keith. It was taxing, and Lance was inwardly screaming when he wasn't in what he dubbed 'Knight Mode' because he doesn't do adult things-defending the universe aside-as they're usually disgusting and take too much work. But, there was really no way of fighting it at this point.

Pidge bristled slightly, "Yes you idiot, you acting like you know what you're doing is concerning, and the brooding, don't even get me started on that, just drop the heroic protagonist act! Even if it suits you, it's annoying."

With that, the girl picked up her tablet and stomped out just as Keith entered, glancing between the two with a bewildered look before he settled his eyes on Lance, the latter shrugging as he scratched the back of his head.

"Uh, is this a bad time?" Keith questions, and Lance shakes his head minutely as he straightens himself, discreetly scanning the area around them for threats out of habit because Keith is here in the room in just that black t-shirt and jeans with not many weapons and that's never a good thing.

With that, the shorter sits himself beside Lance, and the latter grimaces at the flood of chatter from inside his mind.

_Protect the prince and give your life to him. It is your duty, you're only reason for life-_

Yeah, yeah Tio. Thanks for the helpful information.

"You alright?" Keith asks, seeing his expression. The red paladin looks cautiously worried, face a bit more open than it had been before the Voltron mess they were in, and instead of a stoic warrior, there's a concerned young man in his place.

It's terribly adorable and innocent and so naive that Lance has to consciously restrain himself from pulling the boy close and just going ' _fuck it all, what do I do next Tio?'_ because he's weak but not that weak.

So, Lance smiles at him with as much cockiness as he can, although it isn't really much, they're past the faking stage and the man just can't be high and mighty around Keith anymore.

"Fine," he answers, doesn't say _'now that I know you're safe and if I'm focused on you, I'm not focused on who I am and who you are and who we're supposed to be-_

Feelings. Lance hates them-embarrassment, anger, fear. He's hid behind a thousand masks of sarcasm and snark because he feels too many things at once all the time, but right here and now all that's left is contentment and ease-

Because Keith is alive and well and safe, and nobody-especially Keith-has to know that Lance will always be there to make sure of it.

 

_____

 

The bliss of ignorance that Lance had laid upon the rest of the team was lifted all too suddenly, and despite his wanting to scream out that it was Keith's or even Tio's fault, the man can only blame himself.

It was during a mission-or after, Lance supposes-that was bloody and filled with too many touch and go moments where Keith had been out of sight too often and they had crashed and while they were fighting off a vicious bunch of sharp toothed and wild aliens, one had stabbed Keith and the boy had fell with a pained cry and _no, no, no_ that is and never will be acceptable-

_Protect the prince. Protect the prince-_

And so, Lance takes on the persona of the red lion, unstable and raging, fists clenching and jaw locking. There's an unfamiliar heat crawling up his spine and then a blinding glow emits from his hand; it's burning and stinging and the pain, the pain, the pain, but Keith is hurt and he's looking at Lance with barely concealed panic and confusion and the light is getting brighter and-

Oh, there's a sword.

It's silver and glinting in the heated sun of the planet they had landed on. The hilt that's decorated with red crystal jewels burning in the light should be heavy, so heavy, and yet it feels light save for the burdens and the guilt that are instilled and all of a sudden Lance remembers and remembers and he wants to sob and laugh and run all at once-

But first, he has to protect his prince.

 

________

 

It was gory, unpleasant, and horridly easy.

He sensed the others watching him, but he could not find in himself to care. Keith was injured and looking on with a gaze filled of terror and pain and awe and what might've been nostalgia, but there was mostly pain and the man could not have that.

Once it was over, Lance stood dripping in the blood of those around him, panting but able to run hundreds of miles up a mountain if asked-if he asked-Lance would do anything.

Despite the shocked silence and stares, all the former and current knight could do was turn his head to Keith who leaned against the trunk of a large twisted tree, one hand braced against the bark as he held the other to his wound, eyes glassy and forever looking at Lance and him alone.

It was exhilarating, and it was theirs.

So really, Lance had no choice but to walk over slowly, sword held tightly in one hand as he stopped in front of Keith and drove the weapon into the ground at his feet before getting down on one knee and falling with it.

Kneeling and head bowed, Lance breathed heavily as a silent laugh escaped him. Oh, how Keith must be in disarray, wondering, confused, yet so utterly himself that the blue paladin-the immortal knight-no longer cared if the boy could feel it-could remember. All that mattered was his heartbeat and-

A hand settled atop Lance's head, unsure and so certain all in one touch, and then a choked, crying laugh.

"Thank you, Lancelot."

"It is always my honor."

  
______

  
"WHAT. THE. QUIZNAK."

So.

There were other people in that clearing with them, and this means that they've got some explaining to do.

Of course, this explanation was given after Lance half-carried (he would've gone all the way and just picked the boy up, but Keith didn't want that total loss of control, and how can Lance say no?) an injured Keith to a healing pod. Despite all the questions thrown his way, Lance said nothing, instead making sure that Allura understood his need for someone to keep an eye on Keith while he washed up.

For the next two days, Lance refused to say a word.

As they bombarded him for details and inquisitions, the paladin refused to speak, instead choosing to sift through newfound memories-as contradictory as it might be-and stare at Keith's soft face as he healed.

It was weird, Lance will say that much, because even though he'd been dead set on protecting Keith before, now was a completely different story. The apparent swordsman had never felt this sense of loyalty to anyone besides his family, and in a way it was frightening because he was and always would be Lancelot first before anything else-but that didn't make him any more or less of Lance as well.

And he doesn't know what he's doing exactly because he's only been given one task-yes, thank you Tio-but that doesn't really matter-

All that does matter is what the prince tells him. If Keith wants to tell their teammates, if he doesn't-Lancelot doesn't care as long as it's what his charge wants. Lance, however, finds it in himself to be oh so guilty, but he knows the part of himself that is more prominent will wait until the boy wakes up.

It's simple yet so hard, but at least Lancelot will never have to face it alone.

 

  
________

 

  
When Keith awakes, Lance is there to catch him, and wow, this looks like scene straight out of a movie, but he doesn't dwell on that too much because Keith is as small in his arms as the memories serve and it's a lot to handle.

"Sup, princy, how's life been treating ya?" Lance questions because as much he would like to step down and bow again to make sure Keith knows just how much of him is here, he is still Lance and that'll never change.

Keith lets out a tired laugh, face pressed into Lance's chest and hands fisting his shirt. It's natural and unnatural all at the same time, but the blue paladin can't really bring himself to care because Keith's alright and he remembers.

"We should tell them," the past and current prince states as Lance runs a hand through his hair.

In answer, the man shrugs, "If it is something you wish to do then we do it, if it is not, then we don't," he says, grimacing thereafter because this isn't twelfth century anymore, there's no need to be so formal, but Lancelot certainly can't help it.

Keith snorts, "You're still the same," he teases before his voice goes soft, "And yet so different."

Lance grins, "I'm still better than you though." He doesn't mean it.

Keith chuckles, "I know you are." It seems like he does.

 

______

 

After Keith is changed out of the white clothes from the pod, they walk towards the lounge, Lance holding on to the former's arm to keep him steady despite the prince's protest.

"I'm fine," he'd said, pouting just a bit with a scowl.

Lance simply smiled, "I know. I just have to keep it that way."

Keith didn't argue after that. Lancelot feels smooth as fuck at the moment.

As they make their way into the lounge, all heads immediately turn to them, and oh no, Shiro and Allura are putting on the parent faces, but excuse you, Keith and himself are probably way older.

"Dude, dude, _dude_ ," Hunk admonishes, "A sword popped up out of your hand, and you looked super badass. How does this stuff even happen?!"

"Yes Lance," Shrio cuts in, "How does that happen?"

Smirking, Lance helps Keith sit down on the nearest chair before standing beside it, hand already crackling with the need to bring out the sword just in case.

"That's a job for pretty boy over here," he says simply. Keith blanches.

"What?! Why only me?!"

"I'm just your guardian, not your PR manager."

" _Lance_."

"Nope, not getting involved with Pidge _and_ Allura's wrath. Not going there."

"You must. That is an _order_."

Well, shit.

Groaning, Lance slumps over slightly, "Seriously? You pulled the prince card-you know what, fine. But if I'm going down, I'm taking you with me.

All Keith gives in return is a cheeky grin and a, "No you won't."

No, he won't.

  
________

  
As their explanation comes to a close there is silence. Pidge looks conflicted between anger and excitement, Hunk simply looks confused, Shiro's just repeatedly blinking like he can't believe the words coming out of their mouths, and Allura and Coran stare as if they're in awe.

"So," Pidge starts, "Keith is an ancient prince, and Lance is the legendary knight sent to protect him."

"Yeah, basically."

Scowling, Pidge glares, "No, not 'yeah, basically' because I can get behind the fact that aliens exist and want to take over the planet, and I can even get behind Keith being a prince, but I refuse, absolutely refuse, to believe there is any universe where Lance is a responsible person that can be in charge of another human being with a sword!"

Well, Lance is offended.

Keith's nose scrunches up indignantly, "Lancelot is the most skilled knight ever to live, and even if he wasn't, Lance is a paladin, and even when he's being a bit of an asshole, he's still one of the greatest warriors I've ever known."

The red paladin's eyes widen and he turns beet red when he realizes what he said, but oh, it is too late to take back now. Everyone in the room is already gaping and Lance is practically beaming-and ignoring the asshole comment.

Cackling quietly, Lancelot inclines his head, "Thank you for the praise my lord."

Keith clears his throat, an endearing blush still staining his cheeks, "You are still my knight Lancelot, do not forget your place," he mutters without any real intent, and all Lance can do is smile wider.

"My apologies, my lord, I'll be sure to remember next time."

Pidge slaps a hand over her forehead.

"Can't deal with this shit today. Can't deal with this shit any day."

  
________

  
Pidge and the team gradually get used to the way Keith and Lance act around each other.

It first started with sparring. Ever since their apparent memories returned, they had both gotten even more skilled at fighting which meant long hours on the training deck. It wouldn't even be a weird thing except for the fact that there were no arguments, just light banter and the end-no don't get Pidge started.

Lance would help Keith up and wipe the sweat off his brow with a small towel before the red paladin could have a chance to bat the hands away although he looked content with it-nostalgic even.

It had happened and Hunk had nearly punched himself in the face with one of the weights.

The next phenomenon was when they were out on missions, of all things. Even though Lance wasn't as reckless or stupid (and they now had a reason why), he was still Lance and that meant that stupid things followed him around.

"I'll distract them by myself," the idiot had said, and Pidge heard Keith groan through the coms.

"No, dumbass, we'll go together."

"Sorry, no can do, you do your job and stay safe."

"I can take care of myself!"

"And so can I."

"Lance-"

"Sorry, got to go-"

"Lancelot, I'll go with you and that's that. Final decision. Don't make me order you, you know I don't like it."

Lance didn't argue after that. Shiro almost had a heart attack because fucking hell the man obeyed orders. Keith's orders even. Prince or not, Pidge thought she was dreaming.

The final straw after that though, the thing that really got Pidge-got to the whole fucking team, really-was when they were doing some freaky team bonding exercise Allura had set up. Groups of two went into area of the training deck and protected each other from the droids.

Everyone had done okay for the most part-and poor Hunk, he was so bruised-but then, then the last pairing was Keith and Lance and everyone was dying to see it.

They certainly weren't disappointed.

Lance allowed his sword to appear and Keith was warding off the drones with incredible speed and it was going so well-

Until a few of the drones malfunctioned.

Surprisingly-or unsurprisingly at this point-Lance had noticed immediately and grabbed Keith by the waist, startling the boy as he pushed the red paladin behind him and basically beheaded all of the drones.

Everyone outside the room was staring with an open mouth in shock and Coran had fainted mumbling somethings about, "such great swordsmanship if I've ever seen such a thing oh my..."

Well, maybe he was not so much fainting as he was swooning.

It was over quickly, and in a second Keith had pushed the other boy away.

"What gives, Lance I could've helped!"

"But you didn't need to."

"That's not the point, and you know it! You keep doing this over and over and you're going to get killed!"

"It's my job to protect you even if it costs me my life."

"That may be, and you are always and will be a knight Lance, but remember we are paladin as well. I can fight for myself-"

Lance seem to have had enough then as his jaw locked and he grabbed Keith by the collar of his shirt before pushing the boy roughly causing him to fall straight into a sitting position on the ground. Breathing heavily, Keith blew strands of hair out of his face as he glared and opened his mouth to most likely yell-

When Lance suddenly dropped down into a kneeling position in front of Keith, head bowed just like that first day in the clearing.

"You have to understand," he said through gritted teeth, voice echoing through the training deck, "I'm not just Lance-before that, I was Lancelot, and you're my-the prince. You're still the one I guard and you have to get that before anyone else I am Lancelot and before anything else my role is to you and you alone. We may not live in our own kingdom anymore, but you are no less the prince you were, I am no less the knight, and I am the one that fights for you."

Well, screw soap operas, _this_ is the shit Pidge wants to see daily.

Keith seemed shell shocked for a moment before he shook his head and swallowed heavily, sitting up on his knees as he laid on a hand on Lance's where it held the hilt of his sword. Cheeks painted a bit red, the paladin hesitantly quirked a smile before lifting the knight's face with his free hand and pressing their foreheads together.

"I understand. I understand, I'm sorry. Thank you. You've done well. You always have."

Outside the room, Hunk opened and closed his mouth repeatedly before whispering,

"Did they have a moment? I think they just had a moment."

Allura smiled gleefully, "They're so cute, are they not?"

Pidge groaned.

"They're so _gay_."


	2. The Trials Of Being Royalty (Or Keith and Lance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance reminisce, Lance can't seem to drop old habits, and a trip to a new planet brings fonder memories that draws our two fate entwined paladin's together
> 
> (Or, Keith think's too much, Lance is paranoid and still an idiot, and aliens have ballroom dances too)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll were all so nice I'm literally going to respond to all your reviews right now. I didn't expect this kind of feedback. It warmed my little heart. 
> 
> Alright, flashbacks here and-
> 
> WARNING; referenced abuse

 

"Hey, Keith?"

"Yeah Hunk?"

"What are you a prince of anyway?"

Looking up from the knife he was currently sharpening, Keith glances at Hunk from his place on the couch before setting his gaze on Lance, who was sitting at his feet and scrolling through one of Pidge's newly invented tablets. At his friend's question, Lance gently sets the device on his lap before locking stares with Keith. It was silent for a moment, then-

"It's complicated."

At that point, the team members who had taken to eavesdropping ceased all attempts at being subtle and looked straight towards Lance who had answered and then to Keith whose expression was stoic if a bit pinched with nerves.

Pidge raises an eyebrow, "How is it complicated?" she questions, "You had a kingdom, so where was it?"

Looking more nervous by the second, Keith bites his lip as his eyes once again found Lance, who, strangely enough had gone back right back to the tablet trying for nonchalance-an air that no one bought. Glancing back to the team, Keith sets a hand on the knight's shoulder.

"Lance-"

"No."

Huffing, Keith sighs defeatedly, and although he could order Lance to not interfere, not object, it's something the red paladin winces just thinking about. Having power over another has always been an odd thing, a dangerous thing, and with Lancelot- with Lance-it's a hard thing-

Because Keith knows his knight and fellow paladin would never leave him, never betray him, would stab himself in the heart if Keith so much as asked, and even then, the loyalty would never end, and the prince isn't sure what the limit would be if there was one at all, and who was he to order around such unconditional trust? Although, Keith remembers-remembers a moment so long ago that had been a beginning and an end all at once, all because of him, of the knighthood for which he worked under-

_The room was dark, as most places were inside the castle. Winter had come suddenly, too suddenly, and the building was so much colder than usual, to such an extent that the prince shook with the weight of the air around-stale and hollow._

_Tucked in a wooden closet, a small figure sat hunched over, his white coat made of fine fabric covered with dirt and grime. Breathing heavily, the black haired boy dug numb fingers into his own locks, pulling and tugging as silent sobs escaped him, shoulders shaking with the miserable weight._

_In an instant, the door swung open, and the teenager stiffened, eyes wide as a choked cry left his throat._

_'He's found me, he's found me, he's found me. No way out, no way out, no way out-'_

_"Please excuse the intrusion my lord."_

_Slowly turning his head to the soft but familiar voice, Keith all but launched himself at the figure standing in the doorway, gripping on to the thin shirt and burying his face in the fabric despite the pain it brought to fresh bruises._

_Long arms wrapped themselves around his waist and lifted the prince up to settle fully in the other's embrace before he was taken to his own bed, too big and too lonely and just too much._

_A hand ran through his hair, and Keith sighed, his own hand trailing up the other's chest and passed to tangle in the strands at the nape of his knight's neck as the older spoke, tone steely._

_"He hurt you again."_

_"Yes, he did."_

_Silence. Then-_

_"I could kill him. I would kill him. All you would have to do is ask."_

_"He is my father."_

_"He hurt you."_

_"You'd be hunted."_

_"I would torture myself for you."_

_"I'd be left alone."_

_"You'd be safe."_

_"He is the king."_

_"And, I am your knight, and all you would have to do is ask, and I would take a thousand blades to the chest as long it is you who wishes it so."_

"Keith?" A hand on his cheek pulls the red paladin out of his memories, and the instant his gaze meets that of a familiar worried one, he swallows heavily.

Lance narrows his eyes, and Keith shakes his head minutely. Now is not the time to get into those memories. Now is the time to accept what is in front him, and it's not pain and worry, it's simply _Lance_ , and that's fine. That's good.

Grabbing the knight's hand from his cheek, Keith holds it before turning his head to the rest of the group who are watching intently. Forcing down a blush, the red paladin shrugs.

"Again guys," he tries to state casually, "It's complicated and not important. Just forget about it."

It takes a moment, but eventually they go back to what they were doing-except Pidge, whose eyebrow twitches as she watches them. Lance notices and smirks, raising an eyebrow. The girl bristles and shoots him the finger before turning around to tinker with the electronics nearby.

Keith sends his knight a look, "What was that?" he whispers.

Lance simply grins.

  
_______

  
He can't sleep.

There's too many things that could go wrong, too many variables not mapped out yet, not to mention the fact that they're not even on Earth anymore, so that leaves the area and all areas around unknown and unable to be scoped out for dangers considering the missions they go on and-

Lance just can't sleep.

No sleep mask or pair of headphones have helped him since Tio started talking and the worrying over Keith had come back full force.

It's not like he needs sleep anyway-something about being an immortal knight that Tio had rambled on about-

_The duty of a knight is more important than the necessity of living, more important than the human consistencies. The knight does not sleep and does not eat and does not tire for his life alone belongs to the prince of-_

Yeah-necessities aren't very needed most of the time. That doesn't mean Lance doesn't want them, though, because for the first nineteen years of his (new) life as a fairly ignorant human he had been somewhat of pig who'd rather sleep and eat than pass classes-

So, in all seriousness, Lance does _want_ sleep, he just doesn't want to doze off and then something happens to Keith that he can't undo and what if he just disappears? Lance doesn't know how he would even react to that, oh god, he'd probably destroy the castle and then where would they all be? And what of the lions? And what-

"Quiznak." He was thinking too much.

Running a hand through his hair, Lance sighs before kicking off the covers and sliding out bed, straightening out the plain shirt he wore. With a roll of his neck, Lance then breathed in deeply as he closed his eyes and concentrated, blocking out the pain and allowing the crackle of energy to slither down his arm while a white light made itself known.

Only a moment later, a sword was held in his hand. Quickly, Lance exited his own room and made his way across the dark hallways internally cursing the fact he didn't bother to wear shoes on his feet or pants over his boxers because _fuck_ it was cold.

Telling himself to stop whining to air because it wasn't Pidge or fun to annoy, Lance let out a sigh as he stood in front of Keith's door, gently sliding it opened as he had learned how to do before all their memories had come back (the knight was a bit paranoid back then too, sue him, at least he cared), and had to suck in a breath at the sight before him.

Keith was asleep, limbs spread out lazily, half his body sticking out of the blanket while the other half was messily tangled in it. A black t-shirt that was a size too big slid down to expose his collarbone as a bit of drool escaped the boy's mouth. It was charming in its own way, and Lance ran a hand down his face as he stared. As graceful as he was during battle, when his guard was down, Keith was none other than a teenage boy with too many problems-not to say that Lance wasn't the same, which he was, just not to the same extent.

Twirling his sword once or twice, Lance silently made his way over to the bed and began to sit down on the floor beside it before Keith shifted in his sleep, a distressed sound escaping him. Looking closer, the blue paladin saw the prince's slightly heavy breaths and frown. Scratching the back of his neck in contemplation because Keith certainly doesn't need an unpleasant sleep, Lance moves his hand to smooth over the crease between the boy's eyebrows, gently pushing the hair out of his face as well.

Immediately, the red paladin's expression relaxes, and he turns into Lance's hand with a sigh. The knight watches the spectacle with his head cocked to the side, the scene so familiar and the nostalgia too great to be ignored-

_Keith was screaming._

_That in itself was concerning, and Lancelot was outwardly panicking, running straight from his post in front of the prince's door and into the room, careful not to knock down the expensive treasures displayed around._

_Upon entering, the young knight immediately made his way over to the thrashing figure on the bed, relief flowing through him when he realized there was no imminent danger-just another nightmare._

_Knowing the only way to calm the boy down was to wake him up, Lancelot gripped the thrashing prince under his arms lifting him into a sitting position before moving one hand to rest against Keith's cheek, wiping away the tears (caused by that revolting man, and if Keith would just ask-), and running a hand through his black locks._

_As a few moments pass, the young man opens his eyes, wide and afraid before they settle on Lancelot and go soft and relieved as he allows himself to go slack in the other's arms._

_The prince is only a year younger than himself. Lancelot knows this, has known it, yet he can't help but think that the boy is so much younger in the way he curls into himself, so alone and so helpless yet completely strong when in front of the masses. It's disgusting and beautiful and Lance doesn't know why he's so at ease with royalty, why after only a year of service he is so attached-_

_But what Lancelot does know is that he'd care for the broken prince even if he was no longer one, would be his knight even if he no longer needed it all because-because he may-_

That was before fate had entered their lives, when Lance was just Lancelot; the peasant boy with too much skill who wanted a job and got one. Even so, Lance still felt connected ever since they had first met so many centuries ago-

"L-Lancelot?"

Flinching, Lance's gaze quickly moved down and he finds himself swallowing thickly. Keith had awoken, barely, with the knight's hand still on his cheek. Blinking a few times, the prince squinted through glazed eyes as he waited for an answer. Lance forced a smile to hide his thoughts, although it wasn't hard. Keith looked even younger like this, and although his sleep may have been slightly restless, he wasn't screaming, and he was still safe.

"Nothing. Go back to sleep, my lord."

Keith frowned, eyes drooping, "When y-you address me with titles it sometimes feels like you're-uh-distancing yourself," he admitted with that sleepy stutter he'd always possessed.

Grinning slightly, Lance stroked the boy's cheek, "You're mistaken," he whispered fondly, "I address you as such because you are a lord and you are mine and you will always be above me and you most likely won't remember this in the morning, so it really doesn't matter how much of the truth I tell you. Now sleep."

With a one last sigh and a fleeting look of awareness, Keith had soon fallen under.

Slowly taking his hand away, Lance breathed out heavily as he sat down by his prince's bedside, sword within reach.

Laying his head back to stare at the ceiling, Lance scrubbed a hand over his face.

It was going to be a long night.

  
________

  
"Hey loser! wake-y, wake-y, eggs, and-ooh what's this?"

Snapping to attention, Lance shot up from his position on the floor, sword already in hand and held out in front of him.

"What the heck, Lance, put the sword down, it's just us, Hunk and Pidge, Lance, IT'S JUST HUNK AND PIDGE!"

Keith groaned from where he laid, "Why are you idiots in my room and _screaming_?"

Paige snorted, "Hunk and I came in here to wake you up, but the real question is, why is _Lance_ in your room-and with his sword no less?"

That caused the room's owner to shoot up out of bed and narrow his eyes as they settled on the knight before him.

Lance chuckled awkwardly, "Er-good morning?"

Keith cast him a withering look, "Did you stay here all night on the floor?" he questioned, tone sharp.

Shrugging, Lance absentmindedly allowed his sword to vanish, "So what if I did?"

That resulting answer came in the form of a pillow being flung at his face. Of course, he could've easily dodged it, but it felt slightly deserved.

"You _idiot_! I knew it wasn't a dream!"

Oh, so he _did_ remember.

But could Keith really fault him for it? Century after century and reincarnation after reincarnation, Lancelot had never strayed too far from the prince, always outside a wooden door or laid in a second bed next to him (occasionally in the same bed, but that was dependent on circumstances). Just as well, they hadn't been reunited in, how long had it been, two hundred years most likely, and times had changed-they had changed.

Lance doesn't remember any of their life cycles involving them hating one another in the beginning, and they had certainly never been any age under twenty except for their very first encounter and now. It sets a foreboding atmosphere, but now that their memories have returned, Lance finds himself falling into old habits. Keith probably has the same problem-he always does-but he's not as outwardly emotional anymore, and all Lance happens to be is just that-emotion, feeling. And protecting the prince under any cost through any means necessary has always been in that spectrum.

It seems that in Lance's contemplative silence, Keith understands (and when has he not?) in the way his glare softens as he runs a hand through his mussed black locks which gives him that childish look that always managed to punch Lance in the chest with some foreign emotion.

"Did you at least get some sleep?" the prince questions quietly before catching himself, "Which I know you don't think you need, but you're more human than you let on, stupid."

Scoffing, the knight crosses his arms over his chest. "You're the stupid one..." He mutters indignantly and fist pumps the air inwardly because _nice one Lance_.

Keith gives him a fond look, but Lance can identify a bit of exasperation in it too, and the knight just can't imagine _why_.

By the door, Pidge massages or temples with her forefingers. Sending a worried look her way, Hunk leans down to whisper to her.

"You alright?"

"No."

"Why?"

"They're so _gay_ , but they're also so _stupid_."

"........"

______

  
Lance isn't crazy. Objectively, Keith knows this-he's known the man for more than a few thousand years and has seen a few loons himself, so the prince knows the difference and would not like to use that word to describe his faithful knight. And so he guesses, considering all things, Lance is not insane-stupid at times, yes, but not insane.

Yet, he still doesn't know what to say to Shiro when the man begins to question him.

Keith was simply in his mission suit, flexing his hands in the black gloves when the team leader had stepped in, dressed much the same with a slightly worried look on his face that seemed a bit lost as well. The red paladin doesn't pay any mind to it though, content to wait for the rest of their team in silence.

Then, Shiro speaks up.

"Keith, is Lance alright?"

Blinking, the boy turns to his team leader and cocks his head to the side.

"Yes, why wouldn't he be?"

Scratching the back of his neck awkwardly-which was a strange thing by itself, the older male is usually more put together than that-Shiro makes a face.

"Er," he begins, "He's just been zoning out lately, and-how do I put this-talking to himself. A lot. When we question him, Lance says it's just someone named Tio? But I really can't imagine why-"

Keith's disgruntled noise cuts the man off, and the prince can't blame himself for the way he face palms quite spectacularly.

The voice in Lance's head-which he's named every every reincarnation, always fucking _Tio_ -was a phenomenon neither he or his knight had any idea of what it exactly was. Lance's first thoughts had always been telepathy, but Keith finds that more than a bit of a stretch, and although the information given through that tiny voice has helped them understand their-er-predicament, it still begs the question of whether this all has to do with the blue paladin being an immortal knight or if the years of have just made a large impact on his mental system.

Keith knows they have on himself.

Clearing his throat, the boy forces a smirk, "It's just Lance being Lance. Even if he's different now, the Lancelot from long ago was always sort of a dolt. You'll get used to it."

That seems to settle some sort of conflict in Shiro as the man instantly straightens and grins easily with a chuckle.

"You're probably right, Lance-"

"What's up team! Let's get this mission started!!"

Keith grimaces, "Speak of the devil..." the prince muttered fondly just as Lance waltzed into the room, Pidge and Hunk trailing behind with exasperated looks on their faces as the man obnoxiously throws his arm around the red paladin's shoulders.

"What're we all standing around so quiet for! I'm ready to go down to another planet and meet some alien babes!" Lance yelled, right in Keith's ears, and the boy grit his teeth. They weren't here for a quick flirt, they weren't even on a mission. As Allura had told them beforehand, the Altean society along with Voltron needed alliances, and the planet they had recently saved invited the team over. They couldn't stay for long, but they couldn't say no either.

"Lancelot you will do no such thing," Keith hisses, resisting the urge to pinch Lance in a childish manner, "We're trying to make negotiations, not have a one night stand."

Lance pouted mockingly, "Come on, please? I'm sure the rest of the team wouldn't mind. We need a break anyway!" he pleads, casting a sly glance at Allura and Coran who had just shown up (as if Keith couldn't already see the gesture).

Scowling, Keith turned to the Alteans,' "Well Princess?" he questions, "Are we here to flirt and get rejected or make negotiations?"

Lance gasped, "What makes you think I'll be rejected?!"

Sending him a flat look, Keith snorted, "You were socially inept for who knows how many centuries, and just because you aren't as awkward and stiff now, it doesn't make your chances any better."

It was the truth. Every time they had met in past lives, Lance was the exact opposite of his current self. He was closed off and stiff-reacting to Keith and only Keith with emotional gestures. He'd never been much for flirting which is why, the prince guesses, he seems to strike out so much now.

Well, there was that, and one other reason where they had come to...connect in a way that left no room for flirting or being with other individuals in general, but it was only in certain lifetimes.

Allura's eyes are glittering as she looks at them-it makes Keith slightly nervous, but he brushes it off in favor of listening to her answer.

"Why, Lance," the princess scolds, a tilt to her tone that sets Keith on edge, "We are most definitely not here to flirt."

Letting out a breath, the red paladin allows a relieved grin to form at Lance's groan. He seriously thought that-

"Of course," the princess continues, "If you spend all your time with those _trivial_ matters, who will keep Keith from being attacked by strange individuals or even straying too far away? The planet of Elagon is vast and filled with dangerous creatures if not watched too carefully."

While Keith's mouth is currently dropped open, Pidge pitches in.

"Yeah Lance," she tries to remain serious, clearly hiding a smirk, "And what if one of the aliens try to _flirt_ with Keith. Prince or not, he'll have no idea what to do, and if they find out he is a prince, they might try to marry him off to one of their princesses-"

"Oh my _god_ ," Keith whispers, horror struck by their baseless assumptions, and what does Pidge mean _marry him off-_

"You're probably right. The marrying thing has been known to happen before anyway."

Snapping his head to the side so quickly Keith himself is surprised be doesn't get whiplash, the prince watches as his knight seems to contemplate all this with a serious expression. Sputtering, Keith tries to come up with a way to say _no you imbeciles, I would never_ because he just didn't want Lance to go off and get lost flirting then sulking, he didn't need his knight to go into an ultra protective mode, those things never end well for anyone.

"Lance, don't listen to them," the prince says hurriedly, "I was joking, just joking! Flirt all you want, I-"

A crackle. A white light. A sword.

Lance moves his arm from where it laid on Keith's shoulder down to wrap around the boy's waist, smirking all the while.

"Relax my lord, I won't leave your side all night."

Oh, _hell_.

_______

  
Keith will admit this to no one besides himself, but for as long as they've known each other, the prince will say he can not and will not imagine a life where Lance is not in it. The time they forgot their memories aside, Lancelot had always been there, loyal and strong and sure and everything Keith thought he could never have. There was never a moment he did not want the blue paladin around.

That being said, there's a first time for everything.

Face bright red, Keith breathed out through his nose and stubbornly kept his gaze to the suit clad chest in front of him. It was unfair, this whole thing was unfair, he'd bet his lion that Allura had planned this shit-

Because when had ballroom dancing become a universal thing that even aliens did?

As soon as they had formed an alliance with the planets locals, they were taken to the kingdoms castle for a party which would've been fine if the king hadn't stuck his (abnormally large) nose in Keith's space.

The man had walked over to shake the boy's hand, and as soon as he had, King Trugen's eyes had widened.

"Are you of royal blood, human?" he had questioned, and Keith could feel Lance tense up next to him, arm at the ready to bring out his sword at any time.

Not wanting to cause a disturbance, Keith discreetly shuffled closer to the blue paladin until he was pressed against the man's side, a warning gesture to not do anything rash as he smiled awkwardly.

"Once, your majesty," the prince had answered, "My kingdom is....far and long gone. I wouldn't consider myself a part of it anymore."

Trugen had laughed, loud and deep, "Nonsense, once a royal, always a royal! How do you think I could sense it? Only one who is in possession of a kingdom would be noticed!"

That statement had raised some eyebrows, but not as much as the next one-

"Just as well, you have learned to dance in royal palaces haven't you?"

To this, Keith choked, "Uhm-well-yes, but I don't think-"

"Wonderful!" Trugen shouted, effectively cutting him off, "Do you have a partner or what you like to dance with one of my many daughters."

And there were so many daughters.

Each had been waving at him ever since they heard the words 'royal blood.' Swallowing the lump in his throat, Keith cast a quick panicked look to Allura who seemed conflicted. The red paladin understood, they needed this alliance, and turning down a simple offer wouldn't really help, and it would be rude, but-

"His partner is me," Lance stated simply, and the room had gone silent.

Trugen spoke first, "What do you mean?"

Gathering his bearings at an astonishing speed, Lance put on a charming smile Keith hadn't seen in decades, he hadn't even realized this version of Lancelot possessed the same charisma as he had previously.

Despite being incredibly disgusting with emotions as opposed to now, Lance had been a great actor, managing to snag the affections of all who came into contact with Keith, so he wouldn't be bothered as much. It was obviously troubling for him, and the prince had told him to stop, but Lancelot, ever the good man he was, disobeyed.

"While Keith's kingdom is no longer what it used to be," Lance had stated, "I am his one knight and guardian. I am the only other one from our home, and we have danced at a few parties then as well."

And that, ladies and gentlemen, is how Keith had found himself standing in the middle of the large glistening ballroom wearing traditional clothes that made Keith feel like he was back in the tenth century with long and awkward tunics, dancing with his mischievous knight.

"I hate you," Keith whispers, trying to keep from squeaking because Lance just twirled him as if he was a _girl_.

Spinning the prince back towards his chest, Lancelot chuckled, the sound vibrating through him just enough that Keith could feel it.

"No you don't," the knight says in response, tone amused and soft all at once, "Don't you remember how many times we've wanted to do this?"

The red paladin pursed his lips then, cheeks going even brighter at the reminder even if it was so long ago-

_Playing with the silk fabric of his undercoat, Keith stood in front of his room's mirror, scowl drawn tightly on his features._

_"I hate this," the prince muttered stubbornly before shifting his collar to hide still healing bruises, "The king is trying to get me to court a woman soon-luckily that is something he chooses not to push me on."_

_Behind him, a man clad in a tight skinned uniform with a sword at his side although he did not need it, smiled softly._

_"It is just a dance, my lord," the knight spoke quietly, "A few songs will pass, and then you may return to solitude in your room."_

_Keith scoffed, fiddling with his fingers nervously._

_"It is not that I do not want to," he murmured, face heating up as he looked down, "It is just that I would rather dance with you than any of them."_

_The knight grinned once more, knowing and kind, "Perhaps, when you are king, we may."_

_Keith glanced at him through the mirror, one side of his lip quirking up._

_"Yes, perhaps we may."_

_They had never gotten the chance, and centuries later, they never would._

Biting his lip to hold in a sound of longing, Keith tightened his grip on his knight, sighing in defeat before resting his head against the other's shoulder.

"We finally got our dance, Lancelot," he said through a larger grin than he'd ever worn in this new life.

Lance smiled with the same kindness he had so many centuries ago, except now, it was brighter and filled with so much hope.

"Yes we have, my lord."

  
______

In the corner of the ballroom, Pidge and Allura sport equally terrifying grins as they high-five each other.

Hunk and Shiro take a step or two away.

"Do you think we tell Lance and Keith they're being stalked?" Hunk whispered, "I feel like we should tell them."

Looking at the sparkling eyes of the two girls beside him, Shiro shook his head slowly.

"Best not if we want to live."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol Keith and Lance are so gay just CONFESS YOU IDIOTS.
> 
> Also, Pidge and Allura are in Klance Hell too because someone needs to feel my pain. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed part two. Part three, anyone? 
> 
> Remember, I thirst for reviews.


End file.
